Lust & Love
by RandomCraziness
Summary: First story ever. Just what the title says. Lemony goodness later and completed.
1. Lust

My first ever story...i'm so proud of myself snif...I start by apologizing for anything wrong because this is not my mother language...

**Warning:** A bit steamy, just a bit now and much more later on. Just warning beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Start reading... Now!

Who would have thought that it would come to this…? She was addicted to him, his taste, his smell, his everything, and it drove her nuts him sexual frustration.

She couldn't exactly just tell him to fuck her senseless when in front of her friends, right?

She had a reputation to uphold, she just couldn't become a nymphomaniac overnight… right?

So many questions unanswered...

Her gaze passed by HER hanyou, who was currently hitting the monk, she felt proud by knowing that he belonged to her.

She was feeling the familiar stirring in her loins and she needed him, NOW!

"How about we stop here? It's getting dark already." – she didn't forget to linger in the eye contact with the hanyou for him to understand to what she really meant. The widening of his eyes and the lustful glint in them told her he understood and was eager although he was a bit confused at her actions.

When he though he was finally starting to understand her, she confused him, yet again.

After the first time, and only time, so far, they mated, they barely had time to each other due do the fact that they still had to gather the shards and the threats that she was constantly attracting. He wouldn't trade her for the world and what she entitled, he could already foresee the headaches in the future and he was at the same time eager and worried, he didn't know if the "sits" had really messed up with his head.

When she asked me if there was a hot spring nearby, me head hurt with the possibilities, and when I told her that there was about 50 meters to my right, she looked at me for a full second before turning back and getting her things before yelling behind her shoulder that she wanted to go alone.

"Sorry, Sango, but this time I want to alone, okay?"

"No problem, I understand, I'll go after you."

"Thanks for understanding, and guys, NO PEEKING; Sango here will make sure of that."

I watched her as she disappeared behind the tree line, and although I still could smell her addicting scent, I still kind of panicked, she WAS my mate, after all.

As I watched her go, I made my decision.

Turning my back on the pack members, I mumbled something about securing the camp.

The demon slayer gave me a questioning look, but shrugged it off, because I very rarely did that.

As soon as I knew that they couldn't see me I turned around and headed for the hot spring at top speed. Just before reaching the hot spring I jumped at the tree nearest to watch her.

She was magnificent, she had the curves in all the right places and I had to stop myself from drooling like a dog and even if I had already seen all that completely bare to my gaze and touch didn't made me less enthusiastic, it even made me even more.

I started remembering when I took her last week in her house in the other side of the well.

"Damn, now I have a boner…" – I muttered – "No problem, I'll take care of it" – I said as I looked at her and found her looking at me, like she was expecting something from me.

I jumped down from the tree and headed for her, shedding my clothes as I went and when I finally reached I was completely naked. I could swear she was drooling when I finally reached her.

"Oh Kami…he looks so delicious coming at me like that…" – she whispered.

As soon as he reached close enough, he looked into her eyes and said: "I heard that, bitch. Are you going to eat me, then?"

He grabbed the back of my neck, fisted his around my hair and gave me a forceful kiss, full of hunger, a kiss that promised very dirty things and I found myself shivering in anticipation.

"Oh, kami Inu…" – I breathlessly whispered.

When I stopped kissing her, I could smell her arousal and the words she said brought a smirk to my face. I had a smug look on my face when I asked her if she still wanted a taste.

Instead of the reaction I was hoping for, came an even better one. She grabbed my hand and made me sit on the nearest rock.

Reviews are appreciated.

Flame all you want...i think the story may seem rushed...i just have to fix that little problem next chapter. Don't know when it will be up. XP


	2. Tease

My first ever story...i'm so proud of myself snif...I start by apologizing for anything wrong because this is not my mother language...

**Warning:** A bit steamy, and little bit of lime, no lemon yet. Just a bit now and much more later on. Just warning beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Do you think i would write this if i did?

Start reading... Now!

Inu POV:

His lower body was still in the water, but he still felt terribly hot. What hot-blooded male wouldn't be with a hot woman seated in your lap with nothing on?

As he looked down, he saw her looking at him, with those eyes full of trust, lust and deep love he couldn't wait any longer. He viciously attacked her mouth, nipping at her lips with his fangs, making her gasp. His hands roamed her petite body, feeling her beatiful curves, getting even more aroused, if it was possible. I circled her waist and played with her breasts.

I played with her breasts, loving her with his hands, he looked at her and started nipping her neck, and slowly, very slowly, raining kisses wherever he could, he arrived at her breasts. I looked at her before i attacked her left breast with my mouth while the other was kept busy with my hand.

Kag POV:

The fire inside her was getting bigger and bigger and she needed some kind of relief, dammit. The way he was kissing her, using his fangs just the way she liked it. It drove her nuts. His hands, circling her waist, then playing with her breasts. As we separated for air, I breathed out: "Tease". She was so hot and wet down there that she was half tempted to "rape" him... She doubted that he would complain.

He kept playing with her breasts and using his mouth to his advantage for a little lunger before rising again and chuckle at her.

He actually chuckled. As an act of revenge I trailed my hand that wasn't occupied in his hair, to his abs, down to his stomach and to his cock. I grasped it and flashed him a satisfied smirk as he slighty jumped and moaned at the contact.

Inu POV:

As her hand touched my cock, I couldn't help myself, I moaned. As she kept playing with my dick, I saw her cocky grin and growled. The fucking bitch was teasing me! Well, two can play at that game.

I trailed my hand down to her little cunt and before she could react, inserted two fingers roughly and my other hand grabbed her nape and I kissed her furiosly. As I kept pumping my hand, she also kept pumping.

She came first and she still kept pumping, even faster now, trying to get me to cum, but just before I came, I grabbed her hand and removed it from my dick. "What are you doing?" – she asked as I removed her hand and carried her bridal style to the soft grass at the shore.

My only response was a smirk in her direction, one that showed all my canines and sent a thrill down her spinne.

//////////////////-----------------------------------------------/////////////////////////////--------------------------------------------////////-------

I apologize for any mistakes. This may seem a bit small, but i think i'm improving, maybe ill be able to get a much big chapter 3...

I won't promise anyting, but i'll post next sunday, maybe... shrugs


	3. Teaser

**Warning:** A bit steamy, and little bit of lime, no lemon yet. Just a bit now and much more later on. Just warning beforehand. Also, there might be a bit of swearing, not much.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Do you think i would write this if i did? If this looks like another story or book, i apologize, it wasn't my intention. This is solely mine. I might have taken a couple ideias, but i DON'T copy.

Start reading... Now!

He laid her down in the soft grass. She looked almost good enough to eat, looking like that, looking at him with that lust-filled look.  
He immediately pounced on her and started kissing furiously again, but my hands weren't idle, far from it. They started playing with her mounds, kneading and playing with the nipples, feeling her squirm and moan under him, filled his chest of male pride.  
His left hand kept playing with her mound, while his right went past her stomach, past her curls, to her wet and ready slit.

As he nibbled on her left earlobe, he plunged two fingers in her hot cavern, feeling her back bend like she was going to snap in two.  
She came hard on his fingers, she was close before, and with the teasing before, she came fast and hard.  
His fingers left her cavern and she kissed him, a long kiss that showed her gratitude.  
When he looked at her, she nodded, she was more than ready for him.  
He entered her slowly, watching her as her eyelids slowly closed and a sigh escaped her lips.  
He groaned, she was so fucking tight, her sheet completely involving him, turning his mind into mush, until he could only think of her and how deliciously she felt around him.  
Her moans were music for his ears as they completely focused on the quivering mass of flesh under him.  
Slowly, as not to harm her, he slowly sped up the force and speeds of his thrusts. It felt so good, her hot, wet, tight cavern welcoming him into her depths. She belonged to him, he was never going to lose sight of her again.  
After all, he was a dog-demon, and such, he was VERY possessive of what belonged to him.

Her back arched as the pleasure kept rising inside of her, as his thrusts become stronger and faster, and that only increased her pleasure.  
She was getting closer and closer to the breaking point, and in the back of her mind she remembered she couldn't scream or else she would alert her friends and be caught in this compromising situation wasn't something she wished for.  
She embraced him, burying her head in her shoulder as her orgasm neared, his growl-like purr only arousing her even more.

He felt the ripple in the muscles surrounding him, he knew she was near.  
Suddenly her muscles gripped him tight as she screamed her pleasure into the side of his neck. He held back, not wanting to come just yet.  
He soothingly ran his hand over her back while the other went to the mass of hair in her head so that he could give her a slow and sensual kiss to keep the fire burning.  
He felt her muscles suddenly contract and relax around him and as he raised his face to look at her, he saw her flash him a smirk.  
"I didn't know that I turned you into a nymphomaniac, my dear Kagome"  
"Who would have guessed, ne, Inu?"  
She watched him suddenly turn pensive, and with him still hard inside of her…well, you could say she got a funny feeling.  
She felt him carefully comb her hair, futile as it was, with his claws.  
She heard him mutter something along the lines of: "This is as a good time as any other."

He looked at her in the eyes and said something that would change her life forever.  
"What do you think about finishing the mating ceremony? You already belong to me, do you want to be stuck with me?"  
He saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. In the next moment she was embracing him, chanting "Yes!", like a mantra.

She was so happy, now that he gave her the talk about demons, this was as good as a marriage proposal, or even better.

//////////////////-----------------------------------------------/////////////////////////////--------------------------------------------////////-------

I apologize for any mistakes. I think i've improved. I updated a day earlier than expected...YAY ME!  
I would also like to say thank you for the reviews. Plz review, i got a lot of alerts and few reviews.  
And for those who left a review, THANK YOU!  
Flame all you want, as long it will help me improve my writing, if not, you can go to Hell for all i care. Remember: Happy thoughts. XD

One thing i just noticed, and would like to thank "karey-inu's-girl" for pointing out for me, that i use too much the "He, she, him, her" and so on.  
I'll keep that in mind so that the next chapter, and last, i think will be diferent.


	4. Mating

**Warning:** Lemon and a bit of swearing. **Don't forget to read the notes on the end!!**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Do you think i would write this if i did? If this looks like another story or book, i apologize, it wasn't my intention. This is solely mine. I might have taken a couple ideas, but i DON'T copy.

**This chapter is only in INU POV!**

Start reading... Now!

I couldn't believe it...she said yes, and she seemed incredibly happy by the tone of her voice. He had hoped that she would say yes, and she did. 'The gods must be smiling upon me or I did something really good in my past life to deserve this', I though before looking at my soul mate, because that's what she is.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" – I asked.  
"No, but I trust you" (A/N: OH GOD…I'm going sappy…)

With a quick kiss that promised "best left unmentioned" things and made her dizzy, I picked her up, which was something to behold, since we were still **connected**, and brought her to a slightly more dry part of the shore before **disconnecting**, before giving her another kiss.

"Do really trust me?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"With your life?"  
I could see confusion settle in face before settling in determination.

Picking her up again, I took a moment to notice how petite and fragile she was compared to me and I knew I had to be extra careful, she was only human. I carried her bridal style to the towel that had brought previously and giving her a final kiss, I settled her with her knees and forearms in the towel, so that she was in the inu-female submission pose, aka doggy style.

She looked back at me and tried to raise herself to ask me some question, from what I could see in her face. I molded my chest to her back and growled at her.

I could sense the red seeping into my eyes and she probably saw the red. She was always a smart girl, now she knows that who is going to finish the mating isn't me, it's the demon side of me, since "mates" are a demon thing, you must have his permission, the demon must acknowledge the female as a worthy mate, or bitch, in this case.(DOG DEMON! Not an insult)

I saw her bend her arms so that her head was laying in her hands, effectively bending her upper body until she was comfortable and my erection was comfortably nested between her ass cheeks.

This was different than the other times he went demon, this time he still could hear, smell, feel, and all that, although he couldn't control the body.

I could feel myself(A/N: that must be weird) aligning myself for entry, her scent indicated she wasn't scared, which was and admirable feat, but she was also excited which meant she really wanted this and him being in demon form and being possibly being a threat to her, excited her and made her horny, going to try him like this.

I could feel myself entering slowly, proving that my demon side was not the heartless bastard they though he was, and her still being ready from our early coupling made it painless for her. Her moans were delightful for my ears as they swiveled in sick pleasure trying to catch her more moans out of her.

The thrusts started slow, agonizing slow, for both of us, but as I, or us, I wasn't so sure, picked up the pace, her moans increased in volume, which brought a smirk to my face.  
My thrusts started getting stronger and faster until I couldn't go faster…If I was a human…

It seemed the demon side of me enjoyed knowing that he could bring at such heights of pleasure. My hand went forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me, and watching as her eyes were unfocused and her lips were parted as her moans kept leaving her.

I kissed her hard, with one hand on her chin and the other grabbing her waist, keeping it steady, and as I started feeling in her walls, telling me that the orgasm was close, I started using the half-demon strength, which brought her to orgasm.  
I swallowed her cry of pleasure, and self satisfied smirk come to my face knowing that she screamed for me.

I let her chin go as the hand that was grabbing her chin, grabbed her breast and started playing with the tip, drawing more pleasurable sighs from her mouth.  
I could feel her body reading itself for another orgasm as I finally started using my demon strength, making her eyes snap wide open.  
I kept thrusting in her body, the more harder I went, the harder she begged, the louder she moaned, until the ripples in her muscles told me she was really close.

I prepared myself for the marking, bitting into my own tongue with my fang filling my mouth with blood so that when she came I would be prepared.

As her muscles gripped me **hard** driving me to the point of insanity and as she screamed my name to the heavens I gave her a bite where her neck and shoulder met, forcing my blood into her own blood, and also marking her with the joining of our blood.

I came inside of her as she seemed to suck me dry.  
I gave a few more lazy thrusts as the afterglow started affecting us, my balls finishing emptying themselves.  
We laid in the soft grass, on our sides, still connected, with her back to my chest, spooning her into my body.

I growled a final **MINE**, barely human enough to be understandable before the demon recessed and we fell asleep, tired but immensely happy.

A/N: i think this is better...The final chapter is here! cheer  
i'm sry for the week late update, but, life caught up to me i guess...  
I'm thinking of doing a one-shot or even another story like this, not for _Inuyasha _but for _Naruto, _NaruHina... I'm getting WAY too sappy for my tastes. Any ideas would be welcome for a future story.  
AND i would like to thank my faithful reviewers and readers for their support, btw, you can still tell me what i did wrong so that i can improve.  
And on a final note, if you want a epilogue you have to tell me if you want it and/what i should include.


End file.
